A conventional hydraulic braking pressure control device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 4-212663 published on Aug. 4, 1992. In this hydraulic braking pressure control device, the master cylinder is connected to the wheel brake cylinder via a normally open solenoid valve. The wheel brake cylinder is connected via a normally closed solenoid valve to a reservoir storing brake fluid discharged from the wheel brake cylinder. The solenoid valves are provided for controlling the hydraulic pressure in the wheel brake cylinder. A pump is connected to the reservoir and the master cylinder to draw the brake fluid in the reservoir and pump it toward the master cylinder. The pump is driven by a motor.
The pump is disposed in a pump body that possesses a shape in the form of a rectangular prism. The motor is disposed in a motor casing connected to a face of the pump body. The solenoid valves are disposed outside the motor casing and are connected to the same face of the pump body as the motor casing.
However, since the solenoid valves are disposed outside the motor casing, the hydraulic braking pressure control device is large. Further, since the solenoid valves and the motor casing having the motor therein are connected to the same face of the pump body, the width of the pump body is longer than the width (diameter) of the motor casing, and this makes the device even larger.